Magically Yours
by Marquiseire
Summary: Harry start to like Ginny without knowing. Will he show feelings for her? And what will happen after if Hermione and Ron broke up? And will Neville finally be with Luna?
1. Getting together

**A/N : Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction, and my friend, AmintAriana Dumbledore (** u/8560114/) **helps me write this story. The WHOLE story. I would like to thank her very much and without her, I don't think this story would turn out like this! So let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer : I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

* * *

In one peaceful evening, Harry James Potter was quietly doing his homework. He was thinking about Ginevra Ginny Weasley. _How perfect her white, soft skin is and her beautiful long, fiery red hair. Her shiny red lip and her sweet voices._

 _'_ Stop thinking about her, Harry' he told himself.

When he finally decided to do his homework, the door to the common room burst open. He saw a big blob of ravishing red hair and bushy brown hair.

"Hiya, Harry!" chirped Ginny.

"Uh... uh... h... hi Ginny..." replied Harry.

Hermione Granger smiled and elbowed Ginny as Harry stuttered.

"Well, hi Harry! We're just going to get dressed and go to Luna's birthday party. Wanna come?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I- uh, I will come. Just gotta finish my, uh homework," said Harry, but his eyes were on Ginny. They were still not officially boyfriend and girlfriend so Harry is still nervous around her. He felt his cheeks burn red so he looks down to cover up. The girls walked out to Ginny's room, as Ronald Bilius Weasley came strolling in, talking to Neville Longbottom. They were dressed; probably going to the party too. "Hey, mate! What are you doing? You really should get ready if you're going to Luna's party!" Exclaimed Ron. Harry noticed Neville's cheeks turned apple red as Ron mentioned Luna's name.

"Neville, got a crush on someone?" teased Harry.

"Uh, uh no!" Lied Neville turning red all over again.

"It's Luna, right? C'mon! It's written all over your face!" laughed Ron, "Coming with us, Harry?"

"Uh, yeah. Let me change my clothes..." grinned Harry, getting up and heading to his room.

-oOo-

"Hi guys, glad you're here," singsonged Luna Lovegood, who was wearing a blue, glittery miniskirt and long sleeved shirt and trouser. The Ravenclaw common room was in a full blast and the room was probably put on a silent charm so the teacher wouldn't hear them.

"I'm glad I'm here too, Luna. Happy Birthday," smiled Harry.

"Oh, thanks, Harry," replied Luna.

"Happy birthday, Luna!" said Hermione.

"Merlin's beard, Luna, this drink taste so good!" exclaimed Ron.

"This party is wonderful! Happy Birthday," said Ginny.

"Thanks, Ginny! Glad you're here," said Luna and they hugged.

"Wow, Ginny! You- you look, uh beautiful!" stuttered Harry.

"Thanks!" giggled Ginny, blushing a little. Ginny was wearing a long, sexy, green dress, which shows her back.

"Well, Harry, you also like someone here!" winked Neville, after Ginny went to drink some butter beer with Hermione and Luna.

"Well, I do like Ginny, but you won't admit it that you like Luna!" said Harry.

"Fine, I do like Luna. Look at her, she's so beautiful!" sighed Neville.

"Well Ron already has Hermione as his girlfriend here," said Harry.

"Yeah, so?" asked Ron.

"Well... you're the only one here," shrugged Neville.

They party untill midnight and by that time, Ginny, Luna and Ron were drunk. They slept peacefully, dreaming.

-oOo-

Harry woke up and took the time to realise what had happened yesterday. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. 'Who could that be?' Harry thought. A voice came, saying "Harry! This is Ginny!"

"Come in!" said Harry, after he looks at himself in the mirror, comb a bit of his hair to make it straight (which didn't work that much) and blushing a little.

"Hi, Harry Potter!" greeted Ginny, with a delighted smile.

"Hi... Ginny," smiled Harry. Ginny stepped closer to Harry but Harry stayed still. Ginny looked around his room, full of moving Quidditch photo and a wooden picture frame with him and his friends.

"Nice room. Look so cosy to be here," commented Ginny, walking around his room, "Oh, I haven't noticed, you are still in your pyjamas," Ginny and Harry was very close by now and without expecting this to happen, their lips starts touching each other and so they kissed passionately.

* * *

 **A/N : So… do you like it? I'm planning on making Hinny, Dramione and Lunaville (my friend like Dramione ). Hope you guys enjoy it!**


	2. Breaking up

**A/N: If you ship Romione, I think you will NOT like this chapter. Read on and find out why!**

* * *

'This is so boring' Ron thought as he did his homework for Potions. "Hey Ron! Want me to help?" asked Hermione, who just came in Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah, I'm stuck... what do you need to use for the-" Ron started to say but he was interrupted by Neville coming in.

"Guys, you can't believe it! I passed by Harry's room and I saw him kissing!" exclaimed Neville.

"Ooh! Who was he kissing?" asked Hermione.

"He was kissing Ginny!" replied Neville.

"My sister? Merlin's beard! What does he think he's doing?" Ron was frustrated.

"I thought you knew they like each other?" protested Hermione.

"Well yeah, but-" started Ron.

"Well, if they like each other, they'll be fine! At least Harry is better than Michael and who was the other person...?" cried Hermione. But Ron was already thundering away, heading to Harry's room.

"Harry? Harry!"shouted Ron so loudly he could wake up the whole Gryffindor. When he couldn't find Harry in his room, he presumed that he's in the prefect's bathroom. Harry is a prefect with Ginny, while Ron and Hermione are head boy and head girl. Right now, he could be doing ANYTHING with Ginny. Anything at all. And worst, if he had done anything naughty with her, he would be really angry, and Ginny could get pregnant and they didn't even graduate yet and-

"Hey, Ron! Are you okay? I heard you calling out my name," said Harry.

"Where were you, mate? In the prefect's bathroom? Neville said he saw you in your room and you're not there," said Ron.

Harry blushed and said, "Does that matters now I'm here?"

"Yes. If anything happens to my sister, you're in big trouble. I got my eyes on you!" and with that, Ron walked off, as Ginny came in, listening to everything Ron said.

"Wow, he's too protective," Ginny rolled her eyes as Harry giggled.

"Am I like, not allowed to date my friend's sister or something?" joked Harry.

"Harry! Ron just doesn't want me to get harmed or something..." replied Ginny.

"Well, I'm dating you anyway," grinned Harry.

"As you wish," laughed Ginny.

-oOo-

"Harry, you know Ron and Hermione fought like, three times now? They never fight like this before! Do you think they're gonna break up?" said worried Neville.

"I don't know... how did you know that anyway?" asked Harry.

"Passed them three times and they were fighting. Like alway fighting, every second. I wish I have a butterbeer right now..." muttered Neville.

"Well, at least it might keep him from thinking about me going out with Harry and think about him and Hermione," Ginny pointed out.

"Do you ever really stop thinking about that?" grinned Harry as they lock arms with each other.

"No," smiled Ginny.

"Um, I think we should get going; we're going to be late," warned Neville.

-oOo-

After their morning periods, Harry, Neville and Ginny watch Hermione and Ron fight , Neville and Ginny secretly watch the couple fight. "Okay... they're fighting about... us?" asked Ginny.

"As you had said, he's way too protective. But they're also fighting about something else too, I think," shrugged Harry.

"Well, that's it! I have had enough of you!" screamed Hermione.

"Don't tell me we're going to break up!" cried Ron.

"Yes, we are! We can stay better as friends!" argued Hermione, then she quickly ran away. Ron didn't move until Harry came out if his hiding place.

"Hi, mate," greeted Ron in a sad way.

"Fighting again?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, she broke up with me," muttered Ron.

"Want to go to Hogsmeade then?" Harry suggested, "Or quidditch?"

"Quidditch!" giggled Ginny.

"Nah, I want to stay in my room. Thanks for offering anyway," sighed Ron, as he started to walk away.

"But we have quidditch practice tomorrow!" Harry called after him.

-oOo-

They spent the rest of the afternoon studying and Ron and Hermione did talk, but when their friends are around. They both keep quiet when no one is around with them. After dinner, Harry and Ginny left the others and went to the prefect's bathroom. Neville went to Ravenclaw common room to visit Luna, leaving Ron and Hermione alone so they just went to bed.

-oOo-

Ron was by himself in the Gryffindor common room, and it was a cloudy day. Lavender came in and sat beside him.

"Hi, Won Won!" flirted Lavender Brown.

"Hi Lavender," sighed Ron, "Can you leave me alone? I want to be by myself,"

"Ron, you're upset that Hermione broke up with you right?" asked Lavender, putting on her saddest smile.

"That's the last thing I want to talk about now," answered Ron.

"Well... okay. I just want to make sure you're okay, you know, after everything..." said Lavender.

"Thanks, Lavender. I think I want to go to my room right now..." Ron said, packing up his things.

"Okay! Bye, Won-Won!" Lavender smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: So, are Lavender and Ron going back together? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Enemies or lover?

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Here is the third chapter! You might be wondering why I put Rating M when there's no lemon or fighting scenes going on yet. Well, wait for the next two chapters! It's not gonna be for the whole chapter, so I will tell you later where to skip to if you don't want to read the lemon scene(s).**

* * *

"What a cloudy day," grumbled Neville.

"I agree," said harry, as he walked into Neville's room, "Gonna get Luna soon?"

Neville was packing up his things in a hurry. Neville blushed and smiled "Ye-he yeah. What about you? Where are you going?"

"Quidditch practice!" replied Harry, "See you later!" Harry went out to the common room, and as was about to go out, when Ginny called him. So they went to the quidditch pitch and realised that no one was there, so they made out for a moment, in the changing room.

-oOo-

"Hi, Luna," greeted Neville.

"Hey, Neville! What brought you here?" asked Luna.

"Oh, um I just came to give you this…" Neville said as he hands Luna a present box, "I got it at Hogsmeade. I thought you would like it,"

"Aah! So adorable! I love it!" squealed Luna after she opened the box and found a Pygmy Puff in it.

"Uhh yeah... I was hoping that you would like it... " replied Neville, blushing scarlet red.

"Thank you _so_ much, Neville. By the way, you have a lot of Nargles on your head..." As Luna said this, she tiptoed and placed a small, yet sweet peck on Neville's lips before brushing past him.

Neville was taken back as he froze and dreamily watched her walk away.

-oOo-

After their quidditch practice, they went back to their dorm to get ready for potion class. Professor Slughorn was relaxing in the classroom as Harry and Ginny came in. As they took their seats, an announcement was made. "Draco Malfoy, please report to the headmaster room immediately,"

Harry snickered "Malfoy is finally getting in trouble..."

"Are you sure he's getting in trouble?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know... We might soon as well find out," said Harry. He placed a small kiss on Ginny's soft cheek. Ginny blushed and stare forward to professor Slughorn, who was handing out a book.

-oOo-

After their classes, Harry realised the bad news: Draco Malfoy is the new Head Boy! _What did Ron do, this time?_ He wondered.

He saw Ron running up to him looking glum.

"How, how, how, did Malfoy - of all those people- get to be the Head Boy! There was never a change during the year before! My mum is really going to get mad at me..." sighed Ron.

"Maybe... there is something in Malfoy that is better than you...?" wondered Harry.

"Whatever, Harry," Ron mumbled as he walked off to the Gryffindor common room, silently crying to himself. How could he have lost his position to Draco? Draco Malfoy!

-oOo-

"Hi Malfoy," mumbled Hermione. She and Draco were in the head boy and head girl common room, alone.

Draco said nothing and stood silently, staring at her. When Hermione turned to face him, she noticed that he was shifting on his feet, trying his best not to look at her. His gaze constantly shifted from place to place as Hermione studied him. Now that he was this close, Hermione noticed things about him that she never did before.

 _Wow... his muscles, popping out and his shirt, so thin you could literally see his six packs. His eyes, stormy grey were never-ending pools that were voicing the emotions inside him and glistening._

She took a time to realise that she was also staring at him, while Draco was staring back at her. Hermione finally stopped thinking about him when the sound of the door slamming brought her back to reality.

-oOo-

"Did you see Hermione? She was in the common room before. I saw her reading a book…" asked Harry.

Ginny shrugged and guessed, "Head boy and head girl common room?"

"Makes sense… I'm gonna check it on my Marauder's map," muttered Harry, as he went to his room and got out the map.

"No! Your _father's_ map,"corrected Ginny, following him. Harry rolled his eyes and mumbled 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'. The spell made the map opened to show, magically.

"Hermione… Hermione Granger… Ah ha! There! You're right! In the head boy and head girl common room… with... MALFOY?!" Harry suddenly shouted.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I didn't post for a very long time! I went on a trip to somewhere and I couldn't bring my computer, my device that I type my story. So what do you think Harry will do? And will there be any Dramione?**


	4. Closer

Chapter 4

 **A/N: Is Hermione going to get in trouble? And what will Ron do? Will he stop Hermione from Draco? Read on to find out! Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Do you think Hermione will be fine, with Draco around as head boy?" worried Harry.

"Oh, Hermione? She's a tough girl," shrugged Ginny. They were marching up to the Head boy and Head girl common room, even though they had no idea what the password is.

"I guess Ron is still in his room? He was sad that Draco took over his position. But how did it happened?" wondered Harry.

"I guess that's how it will work," mumbled Ginny. They were staring at each other and so Harry leant in to kiss her. He tasted her mouth passionately, not caring who can see them.

They stopped when Neville cried out, "Harry! I- _oh_. Oops. Sorry." The couple blushed and walked over to Neville.

"What's up?" asked Harry, once they are walking alongside each other.

"Nothing. Just worried about Hermione…" muttered Neville. What Neville said got him back to his sense. He sped up, making to hard for Neville to catch up with him, but it wasn't a trouble for Ginny.

Once there were outside the head girl's and head boy's room, Harry tried every password he could think of, but none worked. Finally, before giving up, he said "Sherbet lemon!" then the door swung open, as he kicked it hard. The door slammed hard; it could have broken down into a billion pieces.

Hermione screamed then she stop until she realised it was Harry, Ginny and Neville.

"Oh. It's you guys. Phew," said Hermione. At the other side of the room was Draco, who shuffled there the last minute so that it wouldn't be so obvious that he was staring at Hermione.

"Um... wow. Sorry 'bout that Hermione." Said Harry sheepishly.

"It's okay, Harry. But what are you guys all doing here?"

Harry, Ginny and Neville then looked at each other before Neville started babbling that they were all worried about her and they wanted to see how she was doing with the new head boy. Neville brought out some cookies from his pocket and gave it to her.

Draco was watching the exchange between the friends and suddenly felt very out of place. He was about to turn around and leave when Hermione said his name. His real name. Not his family name, but his nickname.

"Draco." It was barely audible, but Draco heard it as clear as glass. He stiffened and so did Hermione.

"Why don't you join us? We have cookies. And Ginny just went to get some juice." Hermione forced a smile to her face as she persuaded the head boy to join them for a snack.

"Alright..." Draco moved towards Hermione as he stared at her beautiful eyes and sat next to her.

Hermione felt alive when Draco's eyes bore into her and they lose eye contact when he sat down.

-oOo-

After the conversation with Hermione and Draco, Harry decided to spend the rest of his afternoon with Ginny. He found her in the Gryffindor common room and they started talking about Hermione. Harry reassured her that she's fine, knowing Ginny and Hermione are very close. Once Ginny was assured, Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and pulled her closer. He kissed her again and again until their lips were sore.

"Harry..." mumbled Ginny in between kisses, "We should do this more often," Harry kissed her harder and harder and he inserted his tongue when Ginny opened her mouth and she complied passionately.

Suddenly, Ron came banging into the room with a hurt look on his face, ruining the atmosphere. He was panting really hard like he had been running a marathon. Harry immediately pulled away from Ginny as Ron looked at The couple so they decided to go to his room. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks and decided to go and see Ron. They heard crying noise from his door. Harry looked nervously at Ginny and raised his hand to knock on the door.

* * *

 **A/N: What happened to Ron? Will Ginny and Harry be able to cheer him up? And what will Hermione do about Draco? Find out in the next chapter! And remember, there's gonna be lemon!**


End file.
